


Remembrance is a bitter taste on my tongue

by MurderIsMyPasstime



Category: Logan - Fandom, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-03 20:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10256888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurderIsMyPasstime/pseuds/MurderIsMyPasstime
Summary: This is just kinda a deleted scene.. Maybe..A look through the small window of when Charles remembers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, I wrote this the morning after watching Logan.. so, it might have spoilers in it-maybe! But I'm also just going on a gut feeling I had while watching it that this is maybe what happened. Don't read it if you haven't seen the movie.

In his more lucid moments.. it was almost unbearable. when he remembered who he was and wasn't just rolling around in his chair mindlessly repeating commercials like some sort of human/radio hybrid.

"Oh God," he whimpered, his voice gone hoarse with anguish. "Oh God, Logan, I killed them. I killed my children..."

 

Logan sighed and reached for a rag on the side table. "No, you didn't Charles," he wiped down the other man's chin cleaning it of spittle, trying to ignore the mumbled cries of 'my children' coming from the huddled rocking form.

"What happened, that was all an accident. You didn't mean for any of that- Look, it's just what happens when someone like us... becomes too powerful, grows old and.. loses control. I don't blame you-."

 

"Liar!" The old man snarled. Milky eyes seeming to bore right through him. "I heard you that day, I know what you really thought of me."

 

He slammed his hand down rattling the table and startling the older man into silence. "Damn it, Charles! We don't have to fight about this, all of those things, they happened a long time ago. I don't blame you.. anymore."

 

The other man seemed to shut down, his face a calm sort of blank as he turned away from Logan, humming to himself what Logan realized sadly, was the jingle for some sort of fast food. He was quiet for so long Logan had begun to think he had forgotten him again when he spoke up quietly. "Not even for Rogue?"

 

He gulped against a suddenly too tight throat forcing himself to breath. "Yeah.. even, even for Rogue. I put my anger about them too bed a long time ago."

 

The old man smiled sadly. "It's alright Logan, Too be angry still. I know, I dream about them too."


End file.
